A Holocaust friendship
by Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera
Summary: Holocaust story. Katara and her brother are taken to a concentration camp because they are jewish. While Katara is there she finds a friend in a young Nazi. Will Katara survive? Will the other Nazis find out? Zutara. AU.


**My Holocaust story. Thanks Kataangfan22 for approving me to write this. This will be a Zutara, but more like a friendship Zutara**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar **

* * *

"Every Jewish person in this town, get your belongings and be back here by 5:00 pm, or you will be shot." Yelled a tall mean looking man who was outside our village when it all started. They told us to pack our belongings and be back by 5 pm. .My brother Sokka and I didn't know why we had to, but we did because they threatened to shoot us. My name is Katara, I'm 14. We went back into the house and our father told us to hide in a secret room behind the bookshelf and to not make a single sound. We waited there until we heard a voice outside of the door. It sounded much like our father's and he said that it was okay and we could come out now. When we came out of the secret room two men immediately grabbed us and we saw our father with another man. The man holding our father said

"Are these your children?" My dad nodded. He had fear in his eyes and was slightly sobbing. I looked away, and then I heard a gun shot and a body fall to the ground. I looked to where the man was previously holding my father, but all I saw was my dad lying dead on the floor. My eyes began to swell up as tears pricked my eyes, but I didn't cry. I was too scared to. The men then forced us into a train car, about fifty people per. It was very crowded. The man who was holding me shut the door and the train started to move. I just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. It happened so quickly.

"Katara…" My brother stood next to me, his eyes were red. He had been crying. I didn't really think at that moment, but I pulled my brother into an embrace and also started crying. The train was going to a concentration camp. At least half of the jews would be dead within the next 3 days when they finally got to the concentration camp.

"Line up!" Men on the right! Women to the left!" Get moving!" Those were some of the few words that I heard when we got to the camp. I hugged my brother one last time before I got to my line. We all lined up, there were hundreds of us. A man and a young boy, around my age, were walking up and down the middle of the line. The man then yelled,

"Small children, mothers, the sick, handicapped, and the elderly go and take their showers first!" The people walked toward a large bath house while getting undressed. You could see the showers clearly from there. Once all of the people were in the showers the man locked the door. We were still waiting in line. I then saw the most horrid thing ever, the people who went into the showers didn't walk out, instead they were scooped out with large looking shovels. They were killed in the showers and I didn't know how or why, but for the second time within those 3 days I looked away. The man then looked over the Jewish men who were in the line across from me. He was telling them things I couldn't hear, although I knew he was yelling, I didn't want to hear it. I then saw something that surprised me a lot. Many of the young boys looking around the ages of 12- 16 went back on the train. Unfortunately that included my brother. I yelled to him, I told him not to go on to the train and he told me to be quiet. I waved goodbye to him not knowing whether or not I would ever see him again. Good thing the man didn't catch me doing so. I started to silently cry, I didn't want to get caught. We stood there for what I thought was half an hour until they finally told us to go with them. We walked until we got to a room with huge walls. They told us to get undressed and change into the clothes that they gave us. It was rather embarrassing considering the young boy told us to do that, and even worse he watched us get undressed. Although that boy was a Nazi, there was something strange about him. Unlike all of the other guards he didn't seem to be enjoying our pain and sadness. After we had gotten dressed in our new thin clothing it was time to get to work. They pushed us and shoved us until we got to a place with a lot of dirt. The man yelled

"Get to work! Now" So we started to work, each one of us got a shovel. And started to work, although I didn't know what we were suppose to do. I cried, I cried my silent cry that I have gotten quite well at perfecting. I pretended to dig, but I didn't know what to do. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly and soon found that it was the "helper boy". After I saw him I took two steps back out of fear that he would hurt me. I fell down into a ditch that some other people had been digging and the boy told me to be silent. He helped me back up and the started to whisper to me.

"You have to dig ditches like these, that's all. Dig when the man is looking and don't when he isn't. If you get caught not digging you will be shot"

"Thanks" I said. He pointed to the shovel, and I got back to work.

"Wait!" I whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zuko, son of the man"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I will update very soon. **

**Maria **


End file.
